Apocalpyse
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: The end is near. What will Italy do?  GerIta One-shot


A/N: Just wanted to post this story before the whole 'Judgment day' thing became old news :3 This is my first yaoi fic ever…I-I hope you like it! Don't mind the time gap between the show and this fic please! I don't own Hetalia.

The Time Was May 21st 2011

"Germany! Germany!" The Italian hollered down the empty streets, his boots clacking against the cobblestone that rushed beneath his feet. He dashed, the lone curl that sprung from the side of his head bouncing with every step he took. The sky, which was already clouded up, had deepened in its shade of gray as the clock ticked one more. The time was near.

"Veh! Germany!" He shrieked while flinging the door open rampantly, spotting Germany busy working on his desk as usual.

"Italy, how many times do I have to tell you- you should really keep it down-"

It was too late; Italy had thrust himself onto the soulless rock that was now in a very uncomfortable situation, too uncomfortable for his liking.

"Germany the world is going to end and I can't bear to see the whole world go away and everyone be dead-"

"Italy-"

"Some people are too young I'm too young, well I'm not very young-"

"Italy-"

"But I'm too young to die I don't want my friends to die I want more pasta and parties-"

"ITALY-"

"And girls, I can't save anyone though, not even myself! We need to save people but how? Is it even possible-"

"ITALY SHUT UP!" Germany was remarkably annoyed and stood up to shove the blabbering Italian onto the cold wood floor. Tears still crested in Italy's eyes.

"But everyone says the world will end at 6pm-and it's already 5:58!" He sputtered while choking on tears. His voice grew soft and gentle, like the cry of an injured lamb.

"Italy," Germany groaned. "The world isn't going to end. People make up things like this all the time, it's happened before. It's a hoax, in two minutes-"

"One."

"Argh, ONE minute, we will see that the whole world will be fine." Germany's lip quivered rapidly as he tried to show a small smile, straining every muscle in his face to do so. Just so that he could be repaid with the warm rays that emanated from Italy's cheerful face once more.

But he was not convinced. Pouncing back onto Germany's strong build, Italy buried his head into his shoulder and cried. Cried and yelled something that was partially muffled by the military coat that Germany wore.

"If the world ends I want the last moments of my life to be spent in your arms!" Italy sobbed, as the clock struck 6pm. "I-I love you!" Germany's eyes widened, his blue azurite eyes pale in comparison to his pink face. "You can't die not knowing how I feel-I love you…! I-I do! You can't die-We can't die! I-I need you!" Italy kept his arms wrapped around Germany's waist as he pulled on the rugged green coat. All that Germany could do was keep his mouth wide open, and slowly return the embrace, his arms slowly being brought around Italy's.

His first friend…His _best _friend, loved him. His friend just blurted out the feelings that Germany had held bottled up inside all that time, just like that. In a state of turmoil, Italy just told him what he had to say, before it was too late-Germany didn't know that feelings could be that simple! Sure, Italy annoyed the hell out of him most of the time, but Germany couldn't help but love the little thing that taught him all he knew about friendship, and the better aspects of life. Italy had made him a better person, through naivety. Germany felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, the metal vault deep within his heart had been unlocked and opened by Italy, and Germany was ready for it to be emptied.

"I need you, Germany, don't leave me even though I've been such a pain to you I hope you don't hate me now because of this-" Germany couldn't hold himself back, or endure yet another set of nonessential rambling from Italy again.

"Shh." Placing his lips as sweetly as he could upon Italy's, Germany had gotten Italy to listen. He tried to force away his coldness and cruelty to show the softer side that he had inside of him. Deep inside of him, so deep within his soul, no one could ever see it in the light. But in that moment, Italy did, as he grasped the front of his jacket affectionately. There it was, the moment, the fantasy that they were waiting so long for it to happen. Coming to life in the heat of the moment, the last moment they had. Because they had thought the winds of the roaring clouds above them would have swept them away into oblivion with the rest of the world.

6:01pm.

Nothing had happened, except the revelation of mutual bliss between them.

The two had finally pulled away from each other when they noticed the time.

"I told you…" Germany mumbled with a petite smile, as Italy gazed his amber eyes at his, gleaming stones in the sun.

"What a relief!" Italy sighed. "But, Germany, the world may not have ended, but I died and went to heaven!"

"Me too, Italy. Me too…"


End file.
